The Kiss That Changed Me
by emmaknightley12
Summary: Dan and Blair have just kissed. They like each other. Blair, however, can't get over the fact that Dan is well, Dan Humphrey! She begins to realize that Dan is the strongest, most thoughtful person she knows. Is she too late?
1. Chapter 1: Surrender

"Oh for crying out loud, Humphrey," Blair had said. Then she had kissed him.

That had been last night. Afterwards, they had agreed it had meant nothing. They were nothing more than friends.

Now Blair was looking in the mirror. For some reason, she looked different this afternoon. She touched her lips; even her lips felt different. After all, they had kissed Dan Humphrey last night. It hadn't meant anything. Not only was Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn, but he had also been in love with Serena for far too long.

Blair began applying lipstick. It wasn't as if Dan was attractive or anything. He was no Chuck Bass, after all.

He was just Dan. _Dan Humphrey. _

Blair started applying Chanel mascara to her already dark eyelashes. When Dan and she had kissed, it wasn't like her body had melted into his. It wasn't like she wanted to press her body against his forever. It wasn't like he was smart, reliable, funny, and kind.

His lips weren't even that kissable. In fact, she hadn't enjoyed kissing him at all.

"Miss Blair" Dorota said. "Prince Louis is here for you now."

"Send him in." Blair smiled sweetly, too sweetly Dorota thought. Dorota had learned that the more sweetly Blair smiled, the more dangerous she became.

Prince Louis walked in. Blair couldn't help but notice that he was taller than both Dan and Chuck.

"Blair," he said, "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

Prince Louis had arrived to New York last night. When Prince Louis had texted Blair to see if she wanted to do anything with him this afternoon, she had instantly agreed. Blair was ready to date again. She wanted to forget about Chuck and Dan. Not that she needed to forget about Dan, because she had never had feelings for Dan in the first place.

Blair and Prince Louis walked down to the chauffer. Blair let Prince Louis talk. Prince Louis was a first-class flirt, so Blair didn't have to do much talking, she just had to smile and nod her head every once in a while.

They began eating lunch at The Green Tavern. Prince Louis was getting closer to her as they ate lunch. He smelled like expensive cologne- the kind Chuck used to wear. She admired Prince Louie's chiseled features, athletic body, and his obvious wealth. She liked to look at him, but she didn't want him, just like she hadn't wanted Dan last night.

For some reason, as Prince Louis was telling a funny anecdote about his last summer, Blair took a glance at the entrance to The Green Tavern. Dan Humphrey was entering the restaurant at the precise moment she looked up. _What was Dan Humphrey doing here? _She wondered, _More importantly_, she wondered, _Why had she looked up at the exact moment he had entered the restaurant?_

_Oh shit, _she realized, _she had spent so much time with Dan Humphrey, that she had acquired Dan Humphrey radar._

Her eyes lingered on Dan's lips as he talked to the hostess. It was a good thing that they had no chemistry, because Dan Humphrey looked really hot today. _Since when did she think Dan Humphrey was hot?_

She looked up from Dan's lips to see that Dan's dark eyes were looking at her from across the room; he had caught her staring at his lips. Her stomach did a flip flop. She saw his eyes trail over to Prince Louis sitting at the chair next to her.

Blair smiled sardonically. _See Humphrey, I told you that our kiss hadn't meant anything. I am already on a date with somebody more handsome and richer than you. _

Dan waved at her in an obviously friendly greeting. He didn't seem bothered that she was on a date. In fact, he looked kind of relieved.

Blair lifted her glass of ice water to him in response, acting like an icy bitch.

"Are you okay, Blair?" Prince Louis asked. 

"Yes, of course."

"You seem preoccupied this afternoon."

"I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Prince Louis said

"I was just thinking about-" Blair began to answer, but her attention was stolen when a tall, blonde girl entered the restaurant. The blonde girl went directly to Dan. She stuck out her chest, and ran her fingers through Dan's hair in a disgustingly flirty manner. _Gross- who would want to run their fingers through Dan Humphrey's hair? And more importantly_, Blair thought,_ why does Dan Humphrey have a date the day after he kissed me?_

"You were saying?" Prince Louis said, smiling in an infuriatingly superior manner.

Yet Blair wasn't paying any attention to Prince Louis. She took her napkin off of her lap and got out of her chair. She began stalking Dan and the tall blonde girl to their table.

Dan looked surprised to see her at first, but he recovered quickly. "Hi, Blair."

His tall, blonde bimbo looked from the menu to Blair, obviously wondering why a brunette was crashing her date with Dan Humphrey.

"Humphrey," Blair said rudely, ignoring the blonde girl's withering stare, "May I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure."

Dan followed Blair outside of the restaurant.

The second they were out of earshot, Blair wheeled around to confront him. "What are you doing dating a tall, blond girl?"

"Why does it matter? As I recall from last night, you said there was nothing between us."

"There isn't anything between us." Blair snapped.

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't care, but do you realize that you are on a date with somebody who looks exactly like Serena?"

"She doesn't anything like Serena." Dan said. "You are delusional, Blair."

"Don't call me delusional, Humphrey! I am not blind; she is tall and blond just like Serena!" Blair cried, "You're only dating her because you are still in love with Serena and that blonde girl reminds you of her!"

"You are crazy."

"No I'm not. She is a slut!"

"You don't even know her and you are calling her a slut."

Blair narrowed her eyes, "I know you, Humphrey. You can date someone better than that blonde floozy."

Dan crossed his arms. "Who do you think I should date then?"

Blair bit her lip. "I don't know. You need to date somebody smart, interesting, and brunette."

"Why does she have to be a brunette?"

Blair said, "Frankly,, you don't look good with blonde girls."

Dan glance seemed linger on Blair's lips for a moment.

"Blair," Dan said after a sigh, "You don't think I _ever _look good. I think you made it pretty clear that I repulsed you last night."

"We just didn't have any chemistry when we kissed."

Yet as Blair was saying this, her body was being pulled to his like an electron to a proton.

"Yes." Dan agreed, "We didn't have any chemistry."

If Dan hadn't been looking at her lips before, he was definitely looking at her lips right then.

"I'm sorry for being rude. That's just how I am." Blair said in a weak voice, "I don't always find you repulsive. I mean, you're kind of good-looking in your own way."

Dan mouth dropped to open. "Are you, actually complimenting me right now?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," Dan said, "but I should return to my date right now. You should return to your date as well."

"Yes," Blair agreed.

Dan started heading back inside. Blair watched his tapering torso walk away from her.

The words fell out of her mouth. "Wait, Humphrey."

Dan turned.

Blair breathed in deeply. "I think you are smart and funny. You make me want to be a better person."

Dan took a step towards her. He reached out his hand, and he brushed Blair's pretty hair from her eyes. Blair didn't even flinch.

"You may be crazy, but deep down I know that you are a good person, Blair. You are perfect to me." He said seriously.

Blair knew Dan wasn't lying, because while Dan Humphrey was many things, he wasn't a liar.

"Don't be delusional. I'm horrible to you. I don't deserve to have a friend like you. " Blair said.

Dan ran his fingers down her cheek. Blair shivered at his touch.

"It's a shame we didn't have any chemistry when we kissed last night." Dan said.

Blair felt herself nod with agreement.

Then, without warning, Blair went on her tip-toes, and she kissed Dan again. Dan's mouth opened to hers. His arms wrapped around her, and she didn't even know where she ended and Dan began. Blair had never known that heaven would be so hot, so pure, and so exciting.

She wanted Dan. It didn't matter that his last name was Humphrey and he lived in Brooklyn. She couldn't deny it anymore. She knew he wanted her too.

"Let's go back to my place." Blair said as her chest rose up and down. She was still entangled with Dan, and she could feel his heart race through his shirt. Somehow, as Dan and she had kissed, her shirt had become unbuttoned.

She wanted to make Dan's heart race even faster. She wanted to show him how much he had meant to her the past few months.

Dan kissed her on the forehead. She wanted him to kiss her everywhere, she wanted to explore him, and she wanted him to explore her as well.

"Let's go to my place, Dan." She repeated, "I want you. Right now."

Dan looked at her with fiery eyes, "I want you too." Dan continued, "But I want to do it properly."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to woo you."

"_Woo me?"_

"Yes, I want to be worthy of you and I want you to be in love me."

"For heaven's sakes, Humphrey, you are such a prude!_"_

Dan looked at her. "Don't sell yourself short. You are perfect, and you deserve nothing but the best."

"But I just want sex."

"I want you and …" Dan shifted his weight uncomfortably, "I want you to love me if we ever get together."

Blair stared at the passing streets of New York City. She thought of Dan, the boy she had seen movies with in clandestine, the boy who had helped her through so many difficult situations. As she began to think past her raging hormones, she realized that she wanted to spend time with him even more than she wanted to have sex with him right now. It was an interesting thought.

"I want to love you too, Humphrey." Blair admitted.

Dan smiled at her then; he had an earnest smile that made Blair feel optimistic about life.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me right now?" Dan asked her. His fingers twined into her much smaller fingers.

"Yes, Cabbage Patch." Blair answered.

"Please don't call me Cabbage Patch." Dan begged, kissing her.

"Okay... Dan." Blair sighed in agreement, happily surrendering.


	2. Chapter 2: Caught

Dan and Blair walked hand in hand for a few minutes.

There was such a contented feeling inside of Blair that she just had to say something.

"Your hands are sweating." Blair pointed out to Dan, even though his hands weren't really that sweaty.

"I'm sorry."

Dan dropped his hand from hers, wiping the sweat off his hands on his jeans. Blair waited for Dan to take hold of her hand again, but he didn't. His hands just hung tantalizing to the sides of his jeans.

Blair glanced sideways at Dan. He was trying not to show it, but Blair could tell that she had hurt his feelings with her snarky comment. Blair's hand still pleasantly tingled from where Dan's hand had held hers a moment ago. _Her hand pleasantly tingled? The next thing she knew, she would be bursting into show tunes on the Upper East Side proclaiming the greatness of Dan Humphrey to the homeless man who sometimes stood by her apartment building._

Blair wanted to apologize to Dan and ask him to hold her hand again, but instead she said in a very rude tone, "Why are you sweating so much?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Dan retorted, "I just get nervous when I am around you sometimes, okay?"

"You never get nervous around me." Blair laughed, "You always tell me exactly what you think of me."

"Well, I don't always tell you _exactly_ what I am thinking."

"Why? What are you thinking right now?"

"I am thinking…." He trailed off.

"What are thinking about?" Blair pressed eagerly. It bothered her to know that she cared so much what _Dan Humphrey_ was thinking about.

"I can't tell you." Dan said looking embarrassed, "You'll mock me."

"Don't be stupid. Have I ever mocked you?" Blair batted her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Good point," Blair agreed, "But I am different now. I promise I won't mock you. Please tell me what you are thinking right now!"

Dan sighed, and his words came out in a rush. "I am thinking that you, Blair Waldorf, are the hottest girl I've ever met."

Blair made a theatrical show of rolling her eyes in disgust, but the insides of her body melted with happiness.

"You shouldn't get nervous around me, Humphrey. I am really not that bad." Blair said in a softer voice, taking one step closer to him.

Dan uncomfortably ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the ground. _He looked so cute _Blair thought_ He looked like an overgrown (and handsome!) school boy on his first date. _Their eyes met for a second, and Dan's troubled face broke out in a hesitant smile. _He was such a great guy, _Blair realized as she found herself mirroring Dan's smile back to him.

Blair started to reach out for Dan. She wanted to kiss away all his worries.

"Dan! Blair!" A bell-like voice shouted. Serena van der Woodsen was prancing towards them. Her gorgeous, golden hair flowing back into the wind made Blair want to vomit all over it.

Blair immediately stopped in mid-reach for Dan. She took a step away from him and began to fix her headband with unnecessary concentration.

Serena was all smiles. She was completely immune to the fact that neither Dan nor Blair seemed particularly thrilled by her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked coldly.

"I just had a date." Serena said, confidently tossing her hair behind her shoulder. Indeed, Serena was radiating beauty even more than usual_. _Blair was about to be jealous of her best friend's flawless skin, but then recognized something. _Serena had a sex glow._

Blair looked up and down Serena's gorgeous figure and recognized that Serena was in the same dress that she had worn at Chuck's party last night. _Serena must have gone home with some random man yet again. Who did you have sex with this time, Serena? Nate? Another Professor from Columbia? Chuck? My gay father? _Blair wouldn't be surprised with anybody.

Blair loved Serena, but she had to acknowledge the fact that Serena could certainly act like a slut sometimes.

Serena slowly turned her head back and forth from Blair to Dan several times. Blair could mark the exact moment that Serena grasped the oddity that Dan and Blair (people who had both professed to hate each other) were walking the streets of New York together.

"What are two you doing right now?" Serena asked Blair and Dan suspiciously.

"We just ran in to each other." Blair answered quickly, too quickly.

"But you guys can't stand one another!"

Dan opened his mouth to say something, but Blair cut him off. "Dan and I do hate each other. We hate each other more than I could even begin to express."

"Well, I've been seeing you guys together a lot lately." Serena noted suspiciously.

"That is merely a coincidence." Blair said, loftily putting her nose up in the air.

"Hmm," Serena mused. She looked Dan up and down, trying to dig out the truth from him. _Stop looking Dan Humphrey, bitch! He is mine! _

When Serena finally looked away from Dan, Blair felt relieved. The feeling was short-lived, however, when Serena turned to narrow her eyes at Blair.

"Blair?" Serena questioned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Serena," Blair said graciously to her best friend.

"Why does Dan have your lipstick all over his mouth?"

"He does not!" Blair protested, but sure enough Dan had her Chanel lipstick (the exact shade Audrey Hepburn had worn at the beginning of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_) all over his mouth, even on the nape of his neck.

Serena's opened and closed. She pointed to Blair, and then she pointed to Dan. For a minute, Serena couldn't even find words.

Finally, Serena stuttered, "Dan and yours relationship is going to take the Upper East Side like a hurricane."

"Dan and I are not dating! He's Dan Humphrey! He disgusts me!" Yet Blair's words fell flat even to herself.

She heard a few cameras around her taking pictures of them. She knew that Dan and hers relationship would be all over Gossip Girl within seconds.

_Looks like affair between B and Lonely boy just got busted.- XOXO Gossip Girl._


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Humphrey

Blair panicked, and she decided to take control of the situation.

"I do not like Dan Humphrey." Blair declared loudly enough so that all of Gossip Girls' contributors lurking in the shadows could hear her, "In fact, I was just on a lunch date with Prince Louis."

Serena raised an eyebrow, "If that is true, then why is Prince Louis not with you right now, Blair?"

To her side, Dan burst into a laugh that he quickly disguised into a cough. With sudden horror, Blair realized that in her fierce, impulsive desire to make-out with Dan Humphrey, she had left Prince Louis sitting all alone at their table in the Green Tavern. _What was she thinking? After all, didn't Princess Blair sound a hell of a lot better than Blair Humphrey?_

"I am going to go back to my date with Prince Louis right now." Blair declared. She swiftly turned on her Gucci heels and disappeared without a second glance at either Dan or Serena._ She could feel Dan's eyes drill the back of her as she walked away._

"Are you going to tell me what is going on with Blair?" Serena asked.

"No." Dan said, still gazing in the Blair's direction, even though she was no longer in view.

"Why not?"

"Do you think I know what the hell is going on in _Blair Waldorf's _head? She is as much of a mystery to me as to everyone else."

Serena caught the inflection of veneration in Dan's voice as he had said Blair Waldorf's name.

"Do you actually like Blair or did you just mess around with her today because you two were bored?"

Dan's long silence gave Serena all the information that she needed to know.

Serena cared for Dan and she would probably always have lingering feeling for him, but right now she was mostly worried about Dan's well-being. Serena sighed, "You are aware that Blair is madly in love with Chuck, right?"

Dan faced Serena, "Chuck is a selfish bastard. The more I get to know Blair, the more I realize that Blair is a really amazing person."

"Blair will always go back to Chuck, no matter what he does to her."

"Chuck doesn't deserve her."

Serena began to say something, but a tall, blond girl named Amber appeared out of nowhere. She was rushing towards Dan. _Oh crap, _Dan moaned in his head, _He had forgotten he had been on a date with Amber before Blair had started kissing him._

"Hello, Amber." Dan said guiltily.

Amber gave him a dirty look. "You left me at our table fifteen minutes ago!"

"I'm really sorry, Amber." Dan offered lamely.

"Were you even planning on coming back to our date or were just going to let me sit there all night?"

"I was just about to come back," Dan lied.

"You are such a horrible person, Dan Humphrey!" There were tears surfacing in Amber's eyes.

"I really am sorry," Dan said hesitantly. _Why was Amber so upset? For the heaven's sake, he had only left her at a table for fifteen minutes, yet she was acting like he had murdered somebody._

Out of the blue, Amber slapped Dan on the right cheek. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for? I only left you at the table for like fifteen minutes!" Dan cried. He stifled an unmanly whimper. Indeed, he wanted nothing more than to sob, it hurt so badly.

"That wasn't for making me sit at the was for what Blair just told me about you!" Amber cried to Dan. Tears were freely falling down her eyes.

Even though Dan's face was starting to swell where Amber had slapped him, he was curious despite himself.

"What did Blair tell you about me?"

"Blair told me that—" Amber choked on a sob.

"What did she tell you?" Dan pressed eagerly, as wild thoughts ran through his head. _Blair told you that she was madly in love with me? Blair told you that she was no longer in love with Chuck Bass?_

Amber began again. "Blair told me that you are part of the KKK!"

"What!"

"How could you belong to the KKK? How do you possibly justify belonging to such an evil organization?"

"I would never, in a million years, belong to the KKK-"

Amber cut Dan off. "Racism is not tolerated in America. You are going to hell, Dan Humphrey."

"I do not belong to the KKK!" Dan cried angrily, "I think they are a horrible, out-dated organization! Blair is lying!"

"Don't try to deny that you belong to the KKK! Your denial makes me disgust you even more." Amber said, looking at Dan like he was worse than dirt.

Dan opened his mouth to try to protest again.

Yet before he could plead his case, Amber slapped him on the left cheek this time. She had slapped him with her weak hand this time, but her sharp, 14-carat diamond ring cut right into Dan's cheek. _Ouch._

Dan let out a howl of agony. To top it all off, Amber stomped on Dan's foot with her three-inch Prada heels with the most force she could muster. Then Amber turned and disappeared into the busy New York Street. Dan was left kneeling in excruciating misery.

Serena bent down to help Dan, who was cradling both his face and foot in pain.

When the pain had subsided enough for Dan to speak he said, "Why would Blair say something like that to Amber? And more importantly, how could Amber be stupid enough to believe in such an atrocious lie?"

Serena started laughing her musical, twinkly laugh. Dan remembered the days when he had found Serena's laugh magical. Now her laugh just seemed to mock him.

"It's not funny." Dan protested, "That was a horrible lie that Blair told Amber. You know that I would never belong to or associate with such an unethical organization such as the KKK."

"I know you wouldn't." Serena said soothingly.

Dan felt agonizing pain, light-headed, humiliated, and extremely irritated at Blair.

Serena patted Dan's back. "Dan," she said, "Consider this your warning."

"What do you mean?" Dan groaned.

"Well, if you are going to like Blair Waldorf, it is going to cause you a lot of pain and humiliation."

This statement immediately sobered Dan's pain. He removed his hands from his face. He stood up, and straightened his back like a warrior ready for battle. His eyes seemed to shine brighter. Indeed, he looked like a completely new Dan Humphrey.

"Blair Waldorf is worth all the pain and humiliation in the world." Dan boldly declared.

Serena shook her head with admiration. "You are crazy, Dan Humphrey."

Dan laughed with half-humor and half-cynicism. "I know."

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Chuck Bass was being informed by Nate Archibald about rumors of Dan and Blair's relationship that were being spread like wildfire on Gossip Girl. Chuck Bass's relationship with Raina was over, and Chuck Bass wanted to win Blair back. And he wasn't going to let unimportant, dull, and pathetic Daniel Humphrey from a loft in Brooklyn stand in his way of what he wanted. XOXO Gossip Girl  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Brooklyn

**Brooklyn (Lily is in jail so Rufus is staying in Brooklyn with Dan)**

At first, Rufus didn't recognize Dan.

"What happened to you?" Rufus asked Dan. While the swelling of Dan's face had gone down, his face was now hideously bruised with shades of blue and green.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dan said, swallowing a few Tylenol's.

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No," Dan sighed, "I think I need some rest. Besides, Gossip Girl is going to make it difficult for me to go anywhere public for a while."

"Does it have something to do with the bruises all over your face?" Rufus laughed.

"Indirectly, yes," Dan winced. "Gossip Girl is talking about me, because at one blissful fifteen minute interval this afternoon, I really liked Blair Waldorf, and she liked me."

"You liked _Blair_? _She_ liked _you_?" Rufus echoed incredulously.

"Yes, when she isn't acting like an icy-rich bitch, I really like Blair."

"Well, what happened?"  
"Blair left me to go on a date with some European prince and I was beaten up by a girl."

"You were beaten up by a girl?"

"She sucker punched me!" Dan protested, "Besides, it's not like I was going to hit a girl back!"

Dan limped over to the freezer and retrieved a few ice packs. He sprawled out on the living room's couch, groaning with pain. He placed one ice pack on his right cheek, one on his left cheek, and one on his foot.

Rufus laughed, "You look horrible, Dan."

"I _feel _horrible."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get the door." Rufus said.

Dan sat on the couch, closing his eyes and moaning.

A few seconds later, Blair Waldorf entered Dan's loft in Brooklyn. She surveyed the paper cups sitting on the kitchen counter with disdain.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rufus said. Then he left.

Dan cracked open an eye. _Oh shit, _He realized, _Blair Waldorf was in his Brooklyn Loft._

Dan straightened himself up, removing the ice packs._ He didn't want her to know how much she had hurt him._

"You look horrible, Humphrey." Blair said, echoing the words of Rufus a moment ago.

Dan didn't say anything in response.

Blair walked over to Dan. He edged his body away from her.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked.

Dan threw Blair a look of disgust. "Do you even have to ask me that question, Blair? You told a girl that I was part of the KKK!"

"I think it was your fault, Dan."

"How was it my fault?"

"You were the one who went on a date with a girl stupid enough to believe such a ridiculous lie."

"I don't have time for this." Dan groaned. He replaced his ice-packs back on his face. _He knew he must look pitiful._

Blair opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Instead, she moved closer to Dan. She sat right next to him, just looking and not touching him.

Dan tried to ignore her, but he couldn't help but notice that when Blair breathed, her chest rose up and down. _How had he never noticed that before?_

"Dan," Blair broke the silence, "Let's just have sex right now, and finish this sick thing that is going on between us."

That was when Dan, who had been pretending to ignore Blair very well up to that point, started to have a coughing fit.

"What makes you think I even want to have sex with you? You are ninety-five pounds of girly evil." Dan said.

"Dan," Blair said, "We were pressed extremely close together this afternoon. Don't you remember? Unless you had a banana in your pants that was moving, I know you want me."

"I thought you said wanted to love me if we ever had sex" Dan protested.

"I did." Blair said, "But I wasn't thinking logically at that moment."

That is when Dan Humphrey stopped pretending not to care. He grabbed Blair's hand.

"We can be a great couple. You and I both know it. Let go of your pride and admit to yourself that you like me again."

"No. You are Dan Humphrey. I am Blair Waldorf. We do not like each other."

"Then why do you want to have sex with me right now? Why did you kiss me this morning?"

"Because," Blair began, "I can't stop thinking about you. If we have sex, I would no longer be consumed by you."

"You can't stop thinking about me? You are consumed by me?"

"Yes. Don't pretend that you don't know."

Dan grinned. "You are scared of me."

"Me? Scared of you? You are delusional!"

"You are scared of me." Dan taunted again.

"No, I am not."

"Admit it. You really like me and it is scaring the hell out of you."

"The only thing that is scaring me right now is your bruised-up face, Humphrey."

In a swift movement, Dan kissed Blair. In an instant, Blair had melted into Dan, returning his kisses hungrily as if he was her last supper.

Dan was the one stopped the kiss.

"Why did you stop?" Blair asked. "Don't stop!" She was breathing really hard.

"Admit that you like me again, and I'll kiss you again."

"I am not bargaining kisses with you!"

"Are we still friends?"

"We are acquaintances."

"Then do you want to watch a movie with me, my "acquaintance"?"

"What movie?"

"I just bought the DVD of _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ a few days ago._" _Dan said.

"I didn't know you liked _Breakfast at Tiffany's."_

"I've never seen _Breakfast at Tiffany's_." Dan admitted, "But I know that it is your favorite movie. So I bought it."

"You bought it just because it is my favorite movie?" Blair's heart melted despite herself.

Dan looked at the ground bashfully. _What was it about Blair that made him so nervous all the time?_ "I- I just wanted to watch it with you." He stuttered.

Blair made a show of rolling her eyes. "Well, since you bought it, I guess I can watch it with you, Humphrey."

They watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's _together. Blair curled up in Dan's arms. Both of them were ecstatically happy but neither of them spoke or questioned each other, for they feared that they would ruin the fragile moment.

As _Breakfast at Tiffany's _end credits rolled on the screen, Dan's doorbell rang. Dan kissed Blair's forehead before he walked to answer the door. Dan opened the door. His mouth dropped to open

Chuck Bass was at the door, and Chuck Bass looked angry._ XOXO-Gossip girl_


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

Chuck Bass looked out-of-place standing outside Dan's loft in Brooklyn. After all, the pinstriped Armani suit that Chuck Bass was wearing probably cost more than Dan's monthly rent.

"Hello, Daniel." Chuck greeted Dan acerbically. His suave accent made Dan's stomach nauseous.

Dan feigned a thin smile. "Hello, Chuck. How are you doing?"

"I've been better."

"That's too bad." Dan said. He attempted to close the door on Chuck's face. Yet Chuck stopped it right before it closed.

"I'm looking for Blair. I know she is here."

"Stay away from her." Dan warned.

For the first time, Chuck noticed that Dan face was bruised and swollen.

"I must admit, your bruised face is an improvement, Daniel." Chuck said.

"I got punched a few times today." Dan said defensively.

"Please give my regards to the person who punched you."

Dan attempted to close the door on Chuck's face once again, yet Chuck slipped past him, forcing himself inside Dan's Brooklyn loft. _Chuck was like a snake._ Dan thought, as he followed Chuck inside.

Chuck stood behind Blair.

Blair, sensing somebody behind her (and thinking it was Dan) said, "Who was at the door, Dan? Do you want to watch another movie with me?"

Chuck emitted a cold, urbane laugh. "This is what you do now, Blair? You watch movies with Daniel Humphrey in _Brooklyn_?"

Recognizing Chuck's voice, Blair turned around. Her porcelain skin turned into the exact same shade of white as Damien's cocaine had been.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked Chuck.

"I am relieving you of your misery, Blair. Get your coat, and let's go."

"I don't want to leave." Blair said.

"Daniel and yours little charade of a relationship is over." Chuck said.

"What do you mean?"

Chuck managed to give the impression of rolling his eyes without taking his eyes off of Blair.

"I know what you are trying to pull, Blair. The only reason Gossip Girl thinks that you have feelings Daniel Humphrey is because you are trying to make me jealous."

"You think I am pretending to have feelings for Dan to make you _jealous_?" Blair echoed.

"Of course," Chuck said. _Chuck was always so confident. _Blair had always found Chuck's confidence wildly attractive. _Now his confidence kind of seemed…like arrogance._

Chuck came closer to Blair. She could smell his cologne- a stream of memories of her many steamy, passionate nights with Chuck came flashing into her memory. She remember just a few weeks ago, when she swore that she would always love Chuck Bass. Then she remember the worse memories- the ones where she was crying all alone, Chuck was drunk or high, cheating on her, selling her for a hotel, and long periods of time where Chuck would completely ignore her.

"Blair," Chuck said in his most sensual voice. There was no denying it: Chuck Bass had a sexy voice. But Blair knew that Chuck Bass was _very _well aware that he had a sexy voice, and he had seduced SO MANY WOMEN WITH THAT SEXY VOICE OF HIS. _And Blair Waldorf had been just another one of the countless women who had fallen for Chuck's bad-boy allure._

"Blair," Chuck said, coming even closer to her, "Last night, I realized that you were the only one who understands me. I need you, Blair Waldorf."

"You need me?"

"Yes. I need you." Chuck said again; Blair felt Chuck's dark eyes beginning to hypnotize her.

"Well, how do you know that I still need you?" Blair asked Chuck.

"We belong together, Blair."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Chuck slammed his fist on Dan's cheap sofa, startling Blair. "Dammit, Blair," Chuck's voice rose, "Stop playing games with me."

"I'm not!"

"Oh please," Chuck said, "I'm not idiot. You are pretending to like _Daniel Humphrey _just to make me jealous!_"_

"Think about it logically, Chuck!" cried Blair, "Who in their right mind would pretend to like _Dan Humphrey_? You would have to be completely insane to pretend to like Dan Humphrey. I mean, Dan Humphrey has a horrible sense of fashion, no sense of social ambition, he drinks too much coffee, he is a struggling writer, and he is a pragmatic prude!"

"Hey!" Dan interjected, "In case you have forgotten, I am standing right here. I can hear everything you are saying!"

Chuck smiled. He knew that he had Blair in his lair yet again.

"Let's go, Blair." Chuck said.

"No."

"Blair, stop playing games with me."

"I'm not. I want to stay here…in Brooklyn….with Dan."

"What?" Dan and Chuck said at the same time. A funny, lopsided grin appeared on Dan's face. Chuck's face just grew more statue-like.

"Blair," Chuck reasoned, "You just told me that you had to be insane to pretend to like Daniel Humphrey."

"I'm not insane."

Chuck straightened his silk tie. "I know you're not."

"I am sane. I do not pretend to like Dan Humphrey." Blair said carefully, "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you, Chuck?"

Chuck granted her a patronizing smile. "Of course I understand you. I know you better than anybody else does. We belong together. Let's leave now, Blair."

_Chuck didn't understand what she had meant. _ Blair sighed. "I meant that I don't pretend to like Dan Humphrey, because I actually like Dan Humphrey."

Both Chuck and Dan's mouths collectively dropped.

"I don't believe you. How could you actually like him? We used to mock him together!" Chuck pointed towards Dan, whose hair was kind of rumpled and he was wearing twenty dollar jeans from Old Navy.

"I can barely believe that I like Dan Humphrey either." Blair said to Chuck, "I disgust even myself. I keep asking myself- how could I possibly like Dan Humphrey? I just can't help it. I like him.

"Fine," Chuck said, "If you want to date a Humphrey, then you are dead to me."

"You are such a hypocrite. Don't you remember when you had sex with Dan's sister while I waited for you on top of the Empire State Building?" Blair retorted back.

"Is that why you suddenly like Daniel, so you can get back at me for having sex with his sister?"

"No. For once, this has nothing to do with you, Chuck." Blair said. "It has everything to do with Dan and me."

"Doubtful, very doubtful," Chuck mused, "I will wait until your little love affair with Humphrey is over. After all, you will want me again soon. You always do."

Blair felt her waver falter ever so slightly. She was sure that Chuck Bass and she didn't belong together anymore._ Right?_

Yet, _Chuck was hot, if you liked attractive, wealthy, and sadistic men. He could make a girl feel amazing, too….._

"Just remember that you will never be a powerful woman as long as you are known for liking _Daniel Humphrey_."

"I don't think I could respect myself as a woman if I liked you again." Blair snapped back.

Chuck Bass left in Chuck Bass style: his simplicity made his exit very dramatic. The door slammed. Then he was gone.

Blair started crying. Dan went to comfort her.

Blair pushed him away. "Please don't touch me. I've got to leave now."

She got up to leave.

"Why are you leaving? Didn't you just tell Chuck that you liked me?" Dan asked, chasing after Blair.

"I did, but I am confused right now."

"That makes two of us. Don't leave now! We can watch another movie like you wanted to do a few minutes ago."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can't waste my type watching movies in Brooklyn."

"Can't you just spend a little more time with me?" Dan begged. _He didn't like to beg, but he found himself begging Blair Waldorf. _

"It would be fun," Blair admitted, "But I think that if I let myself spend more time with you, I would be forgetting everything that I am and who I want to be."

"You are Blair Waldorf. Spending time with me won't change that."

"It already has." Blair wiped a few tears from her eyes. Her mascara was running down her face.

"No, it hasn't. You are still the same old Blair Waldorf."

"The old Blair Waldorf would never watch movies in Brooklyn with Dan Humphrey. I have always wanted to be a powerful woman in fashion."

"I know," Dan said, "I like that you are ambitious. I can help you achieve your dreams."

"Nobody will take me seriously if I date you, Humphrey." Blair said. Her words hung in the air like a death sentence.

Dan's bruised face turned pale. "What exactly are you saying, Blair? You just told Chuck that you liked me."

"I do like you."

"Then what's the problem? You and I both know that we could be amazing together. We could grow to love each other. I would treat you right."

"No." Blair said. "You will ruin my reputation. I want to be a powerful woman more than I want you. It is what I have always wanted."

Dan scrunched his face into a troubled position. "Do you really care that much about what people think of you that you are unwilling to even spend time with me?"

Blair looked at Dan, her face emotionless. "Yes." She responded, "I am Blair Waldorf. I can't forget who I am and what I want for some Brooklyn boy named Dan Humphrey."

Blair disappeared of out of Dan's loft. The door slammed.

Dan was left staring after her. He looked at his reflection in the mirror over the fireplace. He looked pathetic. He was bruised, confused, and bewildered.

For a second, it seemed like Dan was about to chase Blair, and beg her to realize that she was making a mistake.

Instead, Dan went to his desk. He picked up a paper. Then he picked up his pen. Then he began to write.


	6. Chapter 6: The Realization

**Brooklyn**

Dan wrote.

He barely ate.

He barely slept.

He didn't attend any social events.

The phone would ring. Dan would let it ring

He just wrote.

Once, Vanessa Abrams came over to his loft in Brooklyn. Dan told her that she was an egotistical slut. Then Dan slammed the door on Vanessa's face, and continued to write.

He wrote.

He wrote.

And he wrote.

Several months later, Dan was finished. It was perfect.

**Serena's Place July 7, 2011 3:00 p.m**

All of the Upper-East Side of Manhattan was excited.

It was the day of Serena van der Woodsen's birthday party.

Blair and Serena were getting ready for Serena's birthday party in Serena's room.

Serena got a text message. She started giggling.

Blair rolled her eyes.

Serena got another text message. She started giggling again.

"Who are you texting?" Blair asked, annoyed.

"Dan."

"Humphrey? I haven't seen him in forever. I was hoping he had died."

"Well, Dan has been writing a lot in the past few months. In fact, he is getting a novel published-" Serena began.

Blair wasn't listening to Serena. She cut Serena off. "I never understood how you could like Dan Humphrey, S. Liking him is social-suicide."

"I never understood how you could _dislike _Dan Humphrey, Blair. I mean, Everybody thinks that he is a really good guy."

"I wouldn't touch Dan Humphrey with a thirty-three foot pole." Blair sniffed.

"Blair, didn't you kiss Dan once?"

"We all make mistakes." Blair said.

"Well, Dan is coming to my birthday party tonight!" Serena said.

"Humphrey shouldn't come to your birthday party; he'll ruin it with his germs."

"Please be nice to him tonight, Blair." Serena scolded, "Dan is going to be my date."

"Your date? Why didn't you tell me you were dating Dan Humphrey again?"

"I'm not dating him. I just wanted to see him on my birthday, so I asked him to be my date."

"Humphrey is better suited for being your chauffeur, not your date."

"Why do you always make fun of Dan?" Serena said, "What has he ever done to you?"

"Why do you always defend Dan Humphrey?"

"Because you always judge him unfairly." Serena declared.

"I do not!" Blair protested.

"Yes, you do. Admit it."

"Never," Blair said. There was a moment of silence before Blair pointed accusingly at Serena. "Oh my God, you like Dan Humphrey again!"

Serena blushed.

"Promise me you won't date him again, S."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care! It's just social-suicide to date Dan Humphrey!" Blair answered.

"You waste way too much energy talking about how it's "social-suicide to date Dan Humphrey". It's weird, B."

"But Dan is from Brooklyn!"

"So?"

"His late name is _Humphrey!_"

"So?"

"He had a cabbage patch doll named Cedric!"

"So?"

Blair wildly searched around for another insult. "He is a prude!"

Serena grinned wickedly. "Trust me, when Dan and I used to have sex, he was _anything _but a prude."

"I do not want to hear about your old sex life with Dan Humphrey!"

Serena's eyes glazed over dreamily. "Dan was the best guy I have ever dated. He was smart, funny, and amazing in bed."

Blair threw her tube of lipstick at Serena. "STOP TALKING ABOUT DAN HUMPHREY AND YOUR SEX LIFE!" She cried.

Serena narrowed her eyes at Blair. "Do you like Dan Humphrey or something, B?" Serena asked, "Because you focus way too much energy on disliking him."

"I DO NOT LIKE DAN HUMPHREY!" Blair shouted. Serena could only stare at Blair for a moment- Blair rarely lost her temper.

"Okay, I believe you- you don't like Dan Humphrey." Serena said soothingly, "So, you don't mind if I start dating Dan again?"

"No! I just think you can do better than Dan Humphrey," Blair paused, "_Anybody_ can do better than Dan Humphrey."

"Most girls think Dan is really hot." Serena objected.

"No, they don't." Blair said quickly, "Does Dan like you again or something?

"I don't know," Serena mused, "But he hasn't been with anybody since I dated him this winter."

"That's because nobody other than you thinks Dan is hot" Blair spit out.

**Serena's Birthday Party July, 7 2011, 8:00 p.m.**

Serena's party was flawless, just like Serena looked in her red Valentino dress.

Every man in the room was envious of Dan Humphrey, the man Serena's attention was focused on. Serena hung onto Dan's arm, she laughed with him, she whispered into his ears. Indeed, Serena flirted easier than most girls breathed.

Dan certainly looked like he was enjoying Serena's attention.

Blair, however, sulked in the corner, watching Dan and Serena flirt with each other. _Had Dan forgotten her… like she had forgotten him? _Blair wondered.

Blair watched Serena stroke Dan's biceps. Dan smiled at Serena._ Yep, looks like Humphrey had forgotten her. Thank Goodness. _Now Blair could relax.

Blair went to go sit on a bar stool. Taking a drink of her martini, she stared at Serena and Dan talking to each other. _How could Serena possibly like Dan? Didn't Serena know the social-suicide it was causing her to like Dan Humphrey?_

"Blair," A sexy voice whispered in her ear. It was Chuck Bass.

"Hey Chuck," Blair said wearily.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Chuck asked.

Blair was about to say no, but then she glanced back up at Dan. For just for a second, Dan and Blair's eyes met from across the room. Then Dan's eyes flickered to Chuck, standing next to her. The expression in Dan's eyes was unreadable. _What was he thinking? _Then Dan turned to Serena, who was trying to feed him a piece of cake again. Blair watched as Dan licked the frosting off of Serena's finger.

Serena giggled. Blair groaned with disgust.

"I just asked you if you wanted to dance." Chuck said in her ear.

"Oh," Blair said absently. She had forgotten Chuck was there.

"Well?" Chuck said impatiently.

"What?" Blair said.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Chuck asked again.

Blair looked at Serena and Dan. Dan was not looking at her anymore. Instead, Dan was talking animatedly, his eyebrows rising up and down as he talked. Serena was laughing at whatever Dan was saying.

Blair grabbed Chuck's hand, and jerked him to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

Chuck chuckled. "You sure are feisty today, Blair. I like it."

Blair placed her hands around Chuck. They began to sway slowly, seductively in the middle of the dance floor.

Chuck was murmuring words in her ears.

Blair glanced to see if Dan was watching her dancing with Chuck.

He wasn't.

Instead, Dan was talking to Serena, Nate Archibald, and Eric Van der Woodsen at the same time. _Looks like Nate Archibald, Serena, and Eric Van der Woodsen didn't think Dan was social suicide. _

_In fact, they seemed to think that Dan was a cool guy. _

_Now that she thought about it, people liked Dan a lot more than they liked her._

_Probably because Dan was a good person.  
_

_ Had Blair made a mistake by turning down Dan?  
_

_ And more importantly, was it too late for Bair to get Dan back?_

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF DAN/BLAIR ACTION... I had to set it up for the end of this story.

ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

The end of the story is going to be hot!

All comments/advice/reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7: Blair was wrong

It was at that moment that Blair Waldorf realized she had been completely wrong about Dan Humphrey. She had been wrong about Dan Humphrey in high school. She had been especially wrong about Dan Humphrey four months ago. Dan Humphrey was not social suicide- Dan Humphrey was just a really good guy. _Why had she always been so cruel to him? Why had she always found such pleasure in insulting him? _

Blair suddenly knew the answers to all of her questions- she was in love with Dan Humphrey. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had been in love with Dan for a very, very long time. She had only been cruel to him because Dan had liked Serena and not her in high school. Then, when Dan had finally liked her, she had run away from him because she was scared of how much she actually liked him. For she didn't just like Dan, she loved him.

Now she was dancing with Chuck Bass at Serena's birthday party, but she wanted to be dancing with Dan. Blair wished she could take back that night in Brooklyn, when Dan had begged her to stay, and she had slammed the door on his face.

She looked at Dan, who was still laughing with her friends. He was probably going to start dating Serena again, too. Dan would probably only think of her as an ice-cold bitch. And he would be right…she was an ice-cold bitch. Blair felt tears well up in his eyes. She was in love with Dan Humphrey, and he would never love her back. Without Dan, her world full of ambition and social-climbing seemed… unbearable.

"I need to get some air." She told Chuck.

She vaguely registered Chuck beginning to dance with a red-head as she fled Serena's birthday party. She felt dizzy. Her heart was beating erratically. She was in love with Dan Humphrey. He had liked her, yet she had screwed everything up. How could she ever live with herself anymore? Blair walked aimlessly, absently running her fingers down the walls of the fancy New York City building. _How could she be so stupid? How could she be that cruel to such a wonderful person as Dan? _

Blair understood so many things now. Dan wasn't weak or any of the horrible adjectives she had constantly used to describe him. Dan was just thoughtful and caring; two attributes that Blair had always considered unimportant. Blair sat on a sofa in the building's fancy lobby, hating her selfish self. Tears fell down her cheeks.

Somebody sat next to her on the sofa.

Blair looked up. It was Dan Humphrey. He was so close, that if she were to reach out her arm, she could touch him. She hadn't been this close to him since that fateful night in Brooklyn.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked. He was so calm, unlike Blair, whose entire body was trembling just being near him.

Blair nodded. She wanted to speak, but for the first time in her life, Blair was lost for words.

Dan and she sat in silence. It wasn't the comfortable, amicable silence that they once had. It was awkward as hell.

_Tell Humphrey that you are sorry. Tell him that you didn't mean any cruel thing you said to him. Tell him that you are in love with him. _Blair pleaded to herself. _Just treat him the way he deserves to be treated for once._

Instead, Blair snapped in her rudest tone, "What are you doing here, Humphrey?"

Right after she said it, she winced. _Even when she tried to be nice to Dan Humphrey, she sounded like a bitch._

Dan shrugged indifferently. After all, of all people in this world, Dan was used to Blair Waldorf being a bitch. "I saw you leaving Serena's party, and you looked upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He paused, "So, how are you doing, Blair?"

"I'm fine." Blair answered, just as a traitorous tear ran down her cheek.

"Then why are you crying?" Dan said, smiling.

"I'm not crying." Blair protested. Yet even as she said this, another tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's okay to admit that you're not doing fine, Blair." Dan said. "You don't always have to bear all of your burdens by yourself."

"But I deserve to be miserable." Blair said bitterly. "I have behaved horribly."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Dan said, "I know why you're upset, but it's really not that bad."

Blair looked up at Dan real fast. "You know why I'm upset?"

"Yes," Dan said, "I was watching you dance with Chuck Bass tonight. You are crying right now because you are still in love with Chuck Bass, and he did something to upset you a few moments ago."

Blair couldn't even speak. Dan was the smartest guy she knew, but he was completely wrong. She was not in love with Chuck Bass. She was in love with Dan.

"Don't let Chuck get you upset, Blair." Dan continued, "You are going to be okay. You are the strongest person I know."

"I'm not going to be okay!" Blair cried, "And I'm not that strong. I only pretend to be strong."

Dan placed his hand on Blair's bare shoulder. The touch was obviously friendly, but Blair's entire body burned at his touch.

"I know what it is like to be in love with somebody who doesn't love you back." Dan said soothingly, "It is the worst feeling in the world."

"It is." Blair agreed, thinking of how desperately in love she was with Dan, and how he would never love her back after she had treated him so poorly. This thought made her sob harder.

"You just have to hope that someday, the person you love will realize that they love you too." Dan said.

"I don't deserve to hope." Blair said thinking of Dan, "I've treated the person I love so horribly."

"I know it sounds cliche, but one must always have hope. For example, I will always hope that the girl I love will love me back someday." Dan said. He was looking at her very intently at Blair. Blair couldn't even bring herself to meet Dan's eyes.

"Is the girl you love Serena?" Blair asked bitterly, "Because I think Serena still likes you."

"No. I'm not in love with Serena."

"Who are you talking about then?"

Dan raised his eyebrow. "I think it is pretty obvious."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't understand, Blair." Dan said, rolling his eyes, "But hopefully someday you will."

Dan got up, and started walking away from Blair.

"Wait, Dan!" Blair shouted.

Dan turned around, his eyebrows quizzically raised. _God, he was hot._

"Who are you in love with? Please tell me." She begged, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Dan smiled. "You already know, Blair."

"I don't know. Tell me. Please tell me." Blair begged again. _Since when did Blair beg Dan Humphrey? Hell, when did Blair Waldorf beg anybody?_

"You already know, Blair." Dan repeated again.

"No, I don't." Blair said, frustrated. "Please tell me who you are in love with."

But when she looked up at Dan for an answer, Dan was already gone.

_Who was Dan in love with?_

_ Wait…._

_ Was Dan saying that he was__ in love with her?_

_ No,_ Blair thought, _she had wronged Dan too many times. Dan was too good for her…_

_ But… what if Dan was in love with her?_

Blair Waldorf stood up.

_Even if Dan wasn't in love with her, she was going to make Dan fall in love her. _

_ After all, what Blair Waldorf wanted, Blair Waldorf always got._

_In Blair Waldorf's little brain, she started scheming on how to win back Dan Humphrey's heart. _

_It would have to be the best scheme of her life. XOXO Gossip Girl  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Beatrice

Brooklyn, the Next Day

Blair rang Dan's door bell. _What if Dan didn't want her back? _Blair hadn't slept a wink last night she was so worried. She knew she didn't look very good. There were dark lines under her eyes, and her hair hadn't wanted to cooperate with her comb this morning. _Was her scheme good enough?_

On top of all that, her shoulders were hurting her because she was carrying an enormous purse that was nearly four times as wide as she was.

Dan opened his door. He seemed startled to see Blair Waldorf standing on his Brooklyn doorstep. "Are you lost, Blair?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you again." Blair paused, "Do you remember when we used to be friends, Dan?"

"Are you admitting that you thought I was your friend now?"

"Yes."

"You certainly didn't act like we were friends last April."

"I know I treated you horribly last April." Blair said, "But I came here to thank you for being so nice to me last night, even though I didn't deserve for you to treat me nicely."

"Despite of what happened between us last April, Blair, I will always care for your well-being."

"I just wanted to say that you are a good person, Dan."

Dan was looking at Blair suspiciously, as if was trying to figure if Blair was somehow insulting him.

Blair pleaded: "Can I come please come inside and talk to you?"

"I guess so," He left the door open for her, and she followed him inside. Blair could barely fit through front door because of the gigantic purse she was carrying. Inside, Dan and Blair sat on the stools around Dan's kitchen counter. Dan seemed relaxed. Blair, however, was a nervous wreck, drumming her fingers on the counter as if she had drank too much caffeine.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Dan politely asked.

"No, thank you."

Blair started staring at the crack in Dan's kitchen cabinet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How has school at Colombia been going?" Dan asked her.

"I've been taking summer classes so I can graduate in three years," Blair answered in a rush. She paused, "How is NYU going for you?"

"It is good. I start classes again on August 18th." Dan answered. He waited for Blair to make her usual insult about how only poor, classless people (such as him) went to NYU. Surprisingly, Blair remained silent.

For the first time, Dan noticed the equally enormous and gaudy purse that Blair was holding.

He pointed to it. "What the hell, Blair? Why do you own such a ridiculous-looking purse? It's twice the size as you are!"

"It's a Gucci." Blair answered, as that explained everything.

"What are you even carrying inside that purse? A dead body? Two million headbands?" Dan joked.

"No." Blair said, "It's a gift I bought you."

"You bought me that hideous purseas a _gift_? Why?_"_

"No," Blair rolled her eyes, "I meant that your gift is_ inside_ this purse."

Dan looked stunned.

"Don't seem so shocked that I bought you a gift, Humprhey." Blair said as she fumbled through her purse. She pulled out a professionally gift-wrapped present that was about the same size as a microwave. She handed the gift to Dan.

Dan just held the gift in his hands for a moment. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Blair said. "You have to open it and find out."

Dan began to tear off the wrapping paper. After he had opened the box, he just stared inside it for a good thirty seconds.

"Do you like it?" Blair asked eagerly, unable to handle the suspense.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"What do you think it is, Humphrey?

"It looks like a… doll." Dan trailed off incredulously. Dan reached into the box and pulled out a girl doll with long brown hair and brown eyes. He held the doll limply in his hands.

"Why would you buy me a doll, Blair?" Dan asked. He looked crestfallen

"I didn't buy you just any old doll," Blair explained, "I bought you another Cabbage Patch Doll, Dan."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I figured Cedric needed a girlfriend."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "You bought my Cabbage Patch Doll a _girlfriend?"_

"Yes. Her name is Beatrice."

"Beatrice and Cedric? The Cabbage Patch lovers?" Dan quipped with amusement. He started laughing despite himself.

"What made you think Cedric needed a girlfriend?" Dan asked.

"I think that Cedric would be happier with Beatrice." Blair said.

"Really? I didn't know you cared about Cedric's feelings, Blair."

"I only mocked Cedric because I really liked Cedric." Blair said. She looked at Dan with beautiful, vulnerable brown eyes that told Dan everything he needed to know.

Dan hesitantly smiled back at her.

Blair retrieved Cedric from Dan' bookshelf and placed Cedric by Beatrice. The two cabbage patch dolls seemed to complete each other.

Blair could barely breathe as she turned to Dan, "Do you think that Cedric could still like Beatrice again, even though Beatrice treated Cedric horribly?"

Dan, being the straightforward person he was, went directly to the point that Blair was evading. He sighed. "I know we aren't just talking about Cabbage Patch Dolls right now, Blair. I don't want to play guessing games with you again. Just tell me what you are trying to say."

"I am trying to say-" Blair took a deep breath. "I am trying to say that I like you, Dan." Blair said. "I like you so much."

Dan narrowed his eyes at Blair. "You've told me that you like me before, and then you left me because you said I was "social suicide.""

"I was wrong."

Blair started to make a move towards Dan.

Dan moved away. "I don't think I can be with somebody who is ashamed of being seen near me in public."

"I am not ashamed of you!" Blair protested.

"Prove it." Dan said.

Blair smiled at Dan, and Dan couldn't help but smile back at her._ She was so beautiful; he couldn't even pretend to be angry at her, even though she deserved it. _Dan and Blair were being drawn to each other.

Their lips were so close that Dan could smell Blair's Chanel No. 5. He wanted to kiss her. He was going to kiss her.

"You know what, Dan?" Blair said softly, before he started to close the distance between them. "I think that we need to give your two Cabbage Patch Dolls some privacy for a while."

"I didn't know Cabbage Patch dolls needed privacy." Dan said, looking at Blair's lips.

"Oh, they do," Blair leaned closer, "Do you want to go for a walk with me right now, Dan?"

"Sure." Dan absentmindedly answered, still paying more attention to Blair's lips than anywhere else, "Where do you want to walk?"

"Let's walk around Brooklyn together." Blair answered.

Dan was so shocked that he stopped looking at Blair's lips, "You want to walk around Brooklyn! You hate Brooklyn!"

"I do hate Brooklyn" Blair grinned at him, "But as I said, I like you enough to walk around Brooklyn."

"People might talk about you if they see you walking around Brooklyn." Dan warned.

Blair wrapped her fingers around Dan, "Let them talk. I like you, Dan Humphrey. I don't care if anybody knows."

Blair led Dan out his door to go for a very long walk around Brooklyn.


	9. Chapter 9: Dan the Man

THE OPRAH WINFREY SHOW: After Dan's novel has been on the New York Best-selling List for a month

Dan Humphrey was being interviewed by Oprah Winfrey.

"I just loved your book, Dan. It was the most beautiful thing I have read in a long time." Oprah gushed.

"Thanks, Oprah. I am glad you liked it." Dan responded humbly.

Backstage, the make-up girl sighed longingly to Blair Waldorf. "I can't believe you are dating Dan Humphrey. He is so talented. You are so lucky that he is your boyfriend."

"I know. Dan really is the perfect guy..." Blair answered as if she were in a daze.

Oprah held up the book for the studio audience. The audience cheered. A few girls were carrying signs that said "I love Dan Humphrey", "Dan is the man", or "Marry me Dan."

"I must ask," Oprah said to Dan, "In your story, who is the villain, Dominique, inspired by?"

"Dominique is inspired by a girl I know." Dan answered Oprah cryptically.

"Whoever inspired Dominique," Oprah stated, "Is a selfish, cruel, and a social-climbing bitch."

The entire studio audience gaped at Oprah's words. Nobody was used to Oprah using such crude words on air.

Backstage Blair gasped in sudden realization. Her boyfriend, Dan Humphrey, had written a best-selling novel. In the novel, he had written about the demise of the villainous, selfish girl.

_He had written about her. The villain in Dan's story had been inspired by her._

AFTER OPRAH 

Dan went to kiss Blair. "I missed you." He said.

"Dan," Blair backed away. "Is the villain of your New York best-selling novel based on me?"

Dan laughed. "Yes. It took you long enough to figure that one out."

"How could you base your villain on me? I am your girlfriend!"

"When I wrote it, you weren't my girlfriend." Dan shrugged.

"The character in your story is so horrible!"

Dan rolled his eyes, "Nobody knows that I based the villain of my story on you, Blair."

"But now I know! And it makes me question our entire relationship!"

"I don't see why you're making a big idea about it. I created that character after you left me sitting in my Brooklyn Loft because you claimed that I was "social suicide.""

"I came back for you! I told you I had made a mistake!"

"Four months later."

"But I told you that I liked you that night."

"Then you slammed the door on my face."

"OPRAH WINFREY said she hated the person who inspired you to write Dominique."

"Relax-" Dan began.

OPRAH WINFREY called me a bitch on national television!" Blair cried.

"Why are you so upset? She didn't say your name! Oprah doesn't even know you exist!"

"OPRAH WINFREY STILL INDIRECTLY CALLED ME A BITCH!" Blair was livid.

"You are a bitch, Blair." Dan said.

Blair's mouth dropped to open. "You think I am a bitch?"

"Yes."

"I am not a bitch."

"Yes you are."

"No. I am not."

"You're in denial."

"No. I am not."

Dan just laughed.

"Stop laughing. I am not a bitch."

Dan obediently stopped laughing.

"Thank you for stopping laughing at me."

"You're welcome, Blair."

Dan's brown eyes danced with amusement. Blair watched Dan's lips hesitantly quiver into a smile. She felt the corners of my lips upturn with his. And without warning, they both fell into uncontained laughter.

"It's not funny! I am not a bitch." Blair cried in between her giggles.

"Yes it is!" Dan choked.

Blair stopped laughing. "I thought you were scared of me when we started to like each other, Dan."

"I was. But only because I was afraid of starting to like Blair Waldorf, a first-class bitch."

"You didn't want to like me?"

"Did you want to like me?" Dan countered.

"You're from Brooklyn! Of course I didn't want to like you!"

Dan shrugged, "And you're a bitch, Blair. Do you think I wanted to like a bitch? "

Blair pouted her pretty lips. "Do you mean that the whole time that I was afraid of liking you, you were just as afraid of liking me?"

"I wasn't really afraid of liking you, Blair." Dan said, "I was afraid of falling in love with you."

"Are you still afraid of falling in love with me?"

"No." Dan said.

"Why not?"

"Because I am already in love with you, Blair Waldorf."

Blair stopped being angry. She had been waiting for those words in a long time. "I am in love with you, too." _It was amazing how natural it felt to FINALLY tell Dan Humphrey that she was in love with him._

Dan brushed Blair's pretty hair from her eyes, "You are a bitch, but I love you, Blair Waldorf. I'll write a story that will do you justice. You will be the most beautiful, independent, smartest heroine in the entire world."

Blair intertwined her fingers with Dan's fingers.

"Let's write our love story right now. You can be the hero and I'll be the heroine." She whispered in his ear. "I want to finally show you how much I love you, Dan." She said.

Dan grinned "I want to show you how much I love you, too, Blair." He kissed Blair; it was short and sweet kiss. Then he pulled away, and increased the distance between them. They were only an arm's length apart, but it seemed like a great space. For a moment, neither of them moved. Neither of them spoke. They just stared at each other. Each knew what the other wanted to do.

Blair broke the silence.

"Oh for crying out loud, Humphrey!" Blair declared. She grabbed Dan, wrapping her arms around him. She pressed her body against his; and kissed him with no restraint. Dan and Blair were going to have a very, very, very, very good night. XOXO- Gossip Girl

**Author's note: This is probably the last chapter! I know that in the first few Chapters, Dan seemed weak. Dan isn't; he is a stud muffin (especially around Blair)! However, it must be noted that the first few chapters were mostly written through BLAIR'S skewed perspective on Dan. It was a story of Blair becoming to fully understand who Dan is. I am HUGE DAIR FAN! On April 18****th, ****if Blair and Dan don't end up together, I'll... well, I will probably still watch the show, but I will be SUPER disappointed.**

**Feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
